Jet Trooper/Original
(Republic Aerial Assault Troopers) | type=Special | aff=Galactic Republic | primary=EMP Launcher | secondary=Commando Pistol | grenade=Thermal Detonators | explosives= | other=Jetpack }} The Jet Trooper is one of the two special units that only the Galactic Republic can access. The jetpack they possess lets them fly for a short period of time allowing them to cross maps with ease. The Jet Trooper's EMP Launcher is a deadly weapon, against both droids and humans. The Commando Pistol they also are equipped with has a much faster firing rate than the original Galactic Republic blaster pistol. If the Precision Pistol is achieved, this unit can be very formidable. Overall this class can change the tide of any battle, if played right. Also, unlike most other units, the Jet Troopers, along with Dark Troopers of the empire, can survive a long fall without taking any damage. Attacks (SWBFII) Attacks (SWBFI) Award Weapons *Precision Pistol Skins Jet Trooper P1.PNG|The phase I variant, from Geonosis and all Battlefront I maps. AT_Blue.PNG|Originally in both main games before being changed to green. E65F79C8-EC3F-452B-9B07-743BEFC11E7A.png|The phase II variant, from all Battlefront II maps excluding Geonosis. Tactical Analysis *Jet Troopers have high speed and a jetpack, which provides great mobility. However, it has low health, rendering it weak against enemy snipers. *Jet Troopers have EMP Launchers. These are most effective against groups of enemies, especially well dug-in groups, as the explosive projectile can easily deal with enemies behind cover. The Jet Trooper's jetpack can also be used to attack entrenched enemies from above. *A Jet Trooper's strength lies in the unit's mobility. With low health, it is not suited to meeting enemies head-on. However, co-ordinated with ground-based attacks, an enemy group will find themselves having to defend from two angles. *A Jet Trooper's jetpack allows them to fly in any direction. *Jet Troopers can also fly up to tactical positions to get a better angle on opponents. *When a Jet Trooper runs out of EMP Launcher ammo, they can use the Commando Pistol to great effect, especially if from an unexpected angle, which could award them with the Precision Pistol, a must-have for the Jet Trooper. *After a couple of seconds, a Jet Trooper can fire their held weapon while flying. Aiming takes some practice but retaliation is difficult. *Jet Troopers can effectively remove deployed Droidekas. Two shots from the EMP launcher will deplete the Droideka's shields, letting the Jet Trooper easily finish it off with the Commando Pistol. Trivia *During Star Wars Battlefont I, the Jet Trooper's EMP Launcher has an EMP grenade explosion effect instead of the Star Wars Battlefront II rocket effect. *Surprisingly nether phase of Jet trooper has a Kama on their in-game models. This is unusual as kamas are to protect the back of the legs form exhaust fumes from jetpacks or heavy weapons. *There is a glitch that happens on all Battlefront games where the Phase One Jet trooper's green markings disappear for a range of two seconds. *Originally the Jet Trooper had dark blue colour markings on their armour, and was armed with a DC-15 Blaster Rifle as opposed to it's green markings and EMP Launcher in the final game. This can be seen in the Star Wars Battlefront I trailer and in the gallery below. *In Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron this skin can be seen in a cutscene on the Cato Neimoidia Mission. Gallery Clone_jet_trooper_BFII.jpg|A Jet Trooper disarmed. 393px-Clone Jet Trooper.jpg|A Jet Trooper. JetTrooper.jpg|A Clone Jet Trooper. Clone Jet Troopers.PNG|Two Jet Troopers. jet trooper 11.jpg|A Jet Trooper on Naboo. EMP launcher.jpg|A Jet Trooper with an EMP Launcher. EMP Launcher.JPG|A Jet Trooper on Kamino. Jetpack.jpg|A Jet Trooper attacks from the sky. JetTrooper3.jpg|A Jet Trooper on Mustafar. jettrooper.jpg|A Jet Trooper on Cloud City from Star Wars Battlefront I. Untitled.jpg|An original Jet trooper from SWBFI. blue jey phase 1.2.jpg|Another original Jet trooper from SWBFI. BFX2.2_JT.png|A Jet Trooper on Mos Eisley in the Battlefront Extreme 2.2 MOD. Links *Back to Infantry Category:Galactic Republic Classes Category:Infantry Category:Clone Wars Era